The present disclosure relates to a hotstick assembly. Hotstick assemblies are used when a utility worker, such as a lineman, is working on a live energized high-voltage electric power line conductor. Many different tools are capable of being attached to an end of the hotstick to allow the utility worker to monitor an operating parameter of the electric power line conductor, such as current or conductor temperature; and tighten nuts, open and close switches, or replace fuses.
Hotsticks have varying lengths and can even be telescoping so a single pole can be used in several different applications. Hotsticks are generally made of fiberglass or another material that won't conduct electricity and provide a physical separation for the utility worker from the dangers of handling an energized power line conductor directly.